User talk:Gamemakergm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moshlings page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi there I think coordinating a real time meeting via IRC would be a bit problematic (due to real life and probably time zone differences). Nevertheless, I'd be happy to hear any ideas/suggestions you have regarding the wiki. I applied for Admin status two days ago, I'm hoping they will grant it. Csabo 19:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) On being an admin If you want to go for it, give it a shot, you have my support. I asked to get admin rights but it's been put on hold - while others got admin rights granted immediately. That was... disappointing. I don't understand why they don't just grant it to all active users, it's not like there should be only one admin (paraphrasing the rules: "the admin is not a person who is in charge"). Anyway, we just need someone - anyone - to be able to delete crappy pages. I tried renaming them - it works, and it's the best thing next to deletion. At least they won't show up in the search and the auto suggest. However, Wikia throttled my "move" action after two pages. Until you're an admin I suggest we do this: "move" pages to be "zzz_delete_me_###" where ### is the next number in the sequence. Best regards, Csabo 03:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving Seems like they only throttle the actions if you do more than a few per minute. I've been able to slowly rename them. However, if you have an automated way that makes this easier... Go for it by all means. Csabo 04:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving I was wrong about moving, all it does is it add a redirect (which I could have done manually anyway). It doesn't get rid of the original page, which would be the whole point. If someone starts searching for "t", the auto suggest still brings up This game sucks. It's sad to see our hard work marred by such stuff. I hope someone becomes an admin and clears it up eventually. Csabo 00:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I can now delete pages (good bye, useless stuff). I'm not sure how to make you a bureaucrat, I'll have to spend some more time to figure things out. The front page is in dire need of updating as well, so there's work to be done :-) You are now a bureaucrat on this wiki. Happy editing! About Renaming The Secrets... According to the moshling zoo, their names are secret 3 and secret 4. So is it okay if I did that? (p.s. if you want to contact me on Moshi Monsters, I'm plantsvszombies00. You're cruel you deleted my page:( An admin for the moshi monsters wiki Hi from me, i would like to become an admin for the moshi monsters wiki as i have good experience of it and can edit and type lots of pages for safety.Any questions/talking messages should be posted on my talk page if needed and i would get to you as soon as possible.Please remember too that i am 9,not an adult yet and i have experience on moshi monsters on my account,cati886.Please keep your answers on my talk page if needed! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 09:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Eco green community & environment hello, please go to http://ecogreenenvironment.wikia.com/wiki/Eco_Green_Environment_Wiki and help create pages and edit them to help users and people to know the meanings of being eco green and make an imagination creatable world where all follow the rules and keep a clean and eco green environment and community together! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 20:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) admin Ok,i am already on it so we can talk about being an admin and what you said! my knicknames cati886. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 07:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Please help. Hi, I'm too young to have a wiki account but I use this wiki to help me in the game. Anyway someone is putting stuff on the wiki that isn't true and my sister (who is on a different wiki) said I should tell an admin. The pages are: Luvlis and Zommers. I haven't seen any others but there could be more. 10:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) About Moshiluverforever You know the user user:Moshiluverforever, if you see what she wrote on the bit where it says About my Monster, and the end of the sentence, it says swear words, just like the F word, Slag, and B word. Smoothie77 11:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I have listened to your post on my talkpage,thank you for it.I even have been waiting for you to come but you seem to not.How else am i able to become a Admin for the moshi monster's wiki?Well,goodbye for now and i am creating and editing other user's pages and mine. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 16:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Advise Can you give me some advise to become an admin? Thank you. Smoothie77 18:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Good! Did you know user:Domdomrules is only 11 years old? Smoothie77 18:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this page is suppose to be at this wiki I found a page called All of poppet's popplings I don't think this page is needed,if it was even ment to be here,sorry if I am wrong moshiluverforever 23:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Domdomrules He is 11. According to his Moshi Monsters Account, he is! Here is the link: http://www.moshime.com/domdomrules Smoothie77 15:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen any great editors on the wiki? Hi, Ok,I'll leave you to think about it.One question,in the Moshi Monsters Wiki,I like to congratulate users on their edits to pages although that if some are giving the same information,I'm tempted to tell them that they have put in the same information as before.Have you seen any great editors on the wiki?I think Smoothie77 has done a lovely job on a few of her pages she's edited.Possibly the ones who've done a great job,haven't signed out for a long time.Well,I'll hope to chat to you soon. Bye! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 06:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) A page on the wiki Hiya, I've been searching the wiki today and I clicked on this link, http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_greise but as you can see,this isn't to do with moshi monsters so I think it should be edited or deleted and I think the user might of meant Lady Goo Goo for the name.If you agree,please move this page as it doesn't belong in the Moshi Monsters Wiki as it isn't an existing topic as you can search for. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 16:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC)